The Scientific Method
by StraightShark
Summary: After Lena has a vivid dream of flying in Kara's arms she is almost certain her best friend (and crush) is the Girl of Steel. She'll have to use her smarts to prove it the only way she knows how: with science and seduction. 6.5K words of fluffy, romantic fun.


**Based on the tumblr prompt: Challenge: write a Supercorp fic including both "I had the strangest dream. You were flying and were carrying me," and "It must be hard to beg on your knees in that short skirt."**

 **This sounded like a fun challenge and I haven't written in awhile so I whipped up this (potential) one-shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Scientific Method

* * *

 _"I had the strangest dream."_

It had been several days since the latest attempt on Lena's life had been thwarted. While many things had happened since then- her mother going to prison, _Edge_ going to prison, Sam confessing to them- a few things stuck out to her more:

One, whatever she thought she might have with James... that was over. Well, they really hadn't even begun but still. There were just too many things against them, their past with Lex and Clark, their current employment status, the fact that James hated her up until a few months ago...but most of all, their chemistry was just...non-existent. Yes, he was handsome, and smart and sweet but she just didn't feel that raw attraction. Or any for that matter. She just liked the idea of someone to hold her and he had nice arms.

Which led her to point two.

 _"You were flying and you were carrying me."_

Kara Danvers. And _her_ arms. Her best friend. Yes she realized long ago that she was attracted to her- who wouldn't be? But she understood that Kara was straight and just because she was bisexual didn't mean she couldn't control herself. She would not set herself up just to get let down, especially if it put their friendship at risk. She nipped that crush in the bud as soon as the idea had formed, of course. But one thing she hadn't realized, at least at first, were the many similarities her friend had with the notorious Girl of Steel. And she could not shake that _dream._ It had felt so real. Being in Kara's arms, flying above the city...it was ludicrous. Unless it wasn't.  
 _  
_ _"What?! Like Supergirl?! Pssh- I wish!"_

One of the things Lena loved about Kara was how expressive her face was. She had tells that Lena had observed and archived, her reddened cheeks when she was embarrassed, her stuttering when she was lying, the _crinkle_ (okay so maybe she was in denial about the whole not-being-into-her-best-friend thing). And Kara was clearly uncomfortable when Lena brought up her post-poisoning dream.

The inability to write-off the encounter had Lena's Luthor brain on overdrive and she was going through all the encounters between her and Kara and Supergirl and all the evidence kept leading in one direction. But she couldn't be certain. She needed to go back to the basics: the Scientific Method. She needed to ask questions, do research, run experiments and analyze her data. She didn't become the CEO of L-Corp just because of her last name, no. If Kara _was_ Supergirl she just had to pay enough attention to see the truth, _then_ she'd ask Kara about it.

So, while Lena _should_ have been working on L-Corp's quarterly budget report or Catco's coverage on Morgan's arrest, she instead chose to break out a fresh composition notebook to jot down her thoughts.

First, questions.

 _Is Kara Supergirl?_

She thought about anything that might lead to this being the case, one of the biggest clues was that she had met Kara while she was with Clark. Clark knew Lena knew his real identity but they had never discussed it in person. As much as Lex hated him they were friends first. Lena liked to think that even if Kal-El never admitted it, he was thankful for Lena's discretion. However, Kara's proximity to him didn't really prove she was National City's hero, especially since they were both reporters. It could be easily written off as mere coincidence.  
She also distinctly remembered Kara using the phrase 'I flew here...on a bus,' as well. Not really a normal idiom and she thought it strange at the time but as she got to know Kara she learned she was always quirky and adorkable with her phrasing.

Or...maybe that was part of the whole 'I grew up on an alien planet and english is my second language' cultural displacement Supergirl could certainly have, no matter how many years she had been on Earth.

Next, their similarity in physical appearance. Same hair color, around the same height...did they both have blue eyes? She couldn't be sure. Yes she knew the ins and outs of Kara pretty well (really well), but Supergirl? Whenever the hero was around the situation was usually either life or death, and on top of that the girl was constantly moving- sometimes at the speed of light- yes she had a presence one could not help but be enraptured by but she never got close for long enough to _really_ look at her. Except for when she had carried Lena in her arms.

Just like in Lena's dream about Kara.

With an annoyed huff Lena put her pen down and stretched out her hand. Looking at her watch she realized she had been at this for two and a half hours and she hadn't thought of anything concrete.

She needed to move on to step two: collecting data.

* * *

Now that she had the idea that Kara and Supergirl were one and the same she couldn't help but think about it anytime she was around the reporter and she stepped up her observation. It really didn't help with trying to suppress her tiny- _baby-_ crush on her best friend.

She needed to gather real, hard, evidence if she was going to confront Kara about it, though, speculative questions weren't going to do it. Experiment one involved Kara coming to L-corp for their scheduled Wednesday lunch. She decided to play it safe and it wasn't out of the ordinary that they ate at Catco or L-corp when they were too busy to try the newest hipster cafe or hole-in-the-wall restaurant.

The knock on the door made Lena's mouth twitch into a smile before she signaled the other girl to come in. No matter how many times she had been there, how many times she told Jess to show her in whenever, Kara always politely knocked first.

"Okay, okay I know we always do Chinese when we stay in b-" Kara stopped on the spot when she saw Lena hunched over her desk, her speech and mobility rendered utterly utterly useless by the picture in front of her. It was a familiar sight _except_ for the bright red horn-rimmed glasses perched on the bridge of the CEO's nose. Her flabbergasted expression only got worse with a literal jaw drop when Lena finally looked up at her.

The raven haired girl tried hard to suppress a smirk as she put her game face on.

"What was that, love?"

It took a couple more seconds for Kara to recover before she sputtered out," Thailand." She shook her head," I- I -I mean Tom Yam Goong. I mean, I got Thai, I know it's one of your favorites."

Lena stood up and rounded her desk to take the bag from her hand and give her a hug (they both may have lingered longer than platonically necessary) before they moved to their respective spots on the couch.

"I umm...when did you get glasses?"

"Oh these are old but I accidentally dropped one of my last contacts down the sink this morning and the replacements aren't available until tomorrow."

"Oh they umm...they look good."

"Are you sure, because you're staring at me like I'm a completely different person. They're just glasses Kar," she said matter-of-factly.

Kara's eyes widened slightly before she cleared her throat and started hastily unwrapping the boxes.," R-right yeah, well I'm just not used to them. "

Oh Lena was seriously enjoying this.

"I guess that's true, I mean, I've never seen you without yours, after all."

"Mmhmm." Her lips were tight together.

"Do you want to trade?"

"I mean you know I want a bite of yours but they accidentally put cilantro on mine and I know you're super allergic," she tried to deflect.

"No, I meant glasses, I want to see how blind you are. I bet I'm worse."

"O-oh umm, okay," Kara agreed, unable to think of an excuse fast enough to say no without looking suspicious. Lena worried her bottom lip as Kara took off her glasses and handed them to her and Lena did the same before putting hers on. Honestly, she was just as blind with them off as with them on, almost like they didn't have a prescription.

Interesting.

"Wow Lee, you really are blind."

"Yeah...your prescription must not be that strong, I can barely see you with these." She was only maybe two feet away but she couldn't make out the details of her face very well, which kinda put a damper on her plan to compare her to Supergirl which she definitely should have thought of.

Well. Apparently even black-haired, genius IQ level, 3 PhD obtaining, Ivy League graduate Lena Luthor had her blonde moments.

"They're not...the prescription is really low in both."

"Then why did you say you're dependent on them?" she asked as they switched back.

"Because I am. I mean, not in the traditional sense but...to be honest I have a lot of anxiety. I used to get panic attacks. I have since I lost my parents when I was 13. Alex, Eliza and Jeremiah were amazing but being adopted... as you know it's hard for any kid. And I was alone for a long time before they took me in. Jeremiah gave me the glasses, I hadn't realized how much I was struggling until they all showed me kindness. Since then, they've been a sort of...security blanket."

"Kara..." Lena trailed before grabbing her hand and pulling her in," Come here," she said, hugging her tightly," Thank you for sharing with me."

"Of course, I trust you, Lena. I want you to know that."

"I know, I trust you too." The way she said it made Kara's chest ache, in a good and guilt ridden way.

They pulled apart and the blonde pulled down her glasses to wipe away a single tear, before she was smiling again," Now speaking of sharing, pass me some of that soup."

* * *

The next few attempts were sort of a bust, she tried hard to get her glasses off again or her hair down but something always seemed to get in the way or Kara had some line queued up. Her next idea, though it took a little time, was...unorthodox. That is, she had to wait until Kara wore a pale shirt again (of course it was another button down). And oh god, she really hoped she was right about this because if not, she had to find some way to live with how borderline creepy this was. She hoped Kara could forgive her.

They were hanging out at Lena's apartment watching the Bachelor when Lena got up to get more wine," You want anymore?" she asked, slurring more than a little bit. They had already polished off one bottle. Besides, she was not going through with this plan sober.

"Yes please!" Kara said as she snuck a few swigs of the alien liquor she had hidden in a flask in her purse. J'onn and Alex agreed they could handle anything for the night and they've had a streak of quiet days, she figured it would be alright to relax a little.

"White okay?"

"Perfect!" Lena poured the glasses and took a deep breath before walking back over to the couch and very subtly, very carefully...spilled the entire contents of her fourth glass of wine down Kara's shirt.

"Oh shit, Kara I'm so so sorry," she started.

"It's okay, Lee, really." Flustered, Kara started dabbing the shirt with her hands (instead of a towel for some reason) and it really did the opposite of helping.

Lena grabbed a towel and tried to help her with her ruined blouse but it obviously wasn't doing anything either, all according to plan.

Lena anticipated being able to see through the wet shirt enough to where her suit _would_ be if it were there. She also anticipated that if the suit _wasn't_ there she could probably see through Kara's shirt through to her bra. She was prepared to respectfully avert her gaze for that. What she _didn't_ anticipate was that her shy best friend would start unbuttoning her blouse right there on her couch to reveal her also surprising thin lace white bra.

Which was also wet.

"Uh, Kara, I uh...I can see..." Lena said as she continued to stare at her friends rapidly exposed chest and hardened nipples.

"What? I- oh," she looked at Lena then down at her chest then at Lena again who was still staring. It was all very 'Old Spice' commercial and Kara wasn't even making an attempt at covering herself up. They both felt the shift.

Raw. Heated. Exposed. _Daring_ each other with their eyes for the other to make a move- to do _anything._

Then their phones chimed, at the same time. They held the stare for a split second longer before Lena checked her phone.

"It's Sam, she uh, wants to talk to one or both of us. Or Alex."

"Well...I, I don't know about you but IIIII am tipsy," Kara said, exasperated.

"M-me too." Lena took a deep, steadying breath, her heart still hammering in her chest," I don't think Sam or... _anyone._..for that matter would respect my judgment right now," she said pointedly.

"Yeah same," she nodded," So... I should, grab a cab home." Lena laughed then, unencumbered.

"Oh please, you're letting Karl drive you home like usual."

"Okay okay...but it's not my fault that your driver likes me better."

"Well, it's certainly not _my_ fault that your sunny disposition and unintentional charm is magnetic."

There was that charge again.

Kara stared at her again, unblinking and with that adorable puppy head tilt. Lena laughed it off, awkwardly," But umm...here, at least take a clean shirt." Kara followed her into the bedroom to retrieve one, buried in the back of her armoire and handed it to Kara.

"Lena Luthor...is this a band t-shirt? You own a _band_ t-shirt?"

"What did you think I was gonna give you? A valentino dress? We're not the same size."

"Yes, because _that's_ the only reason you wouldn't lend me one of those," she pulled it on, and it fit her well so it must have been a little long on Lena,"Oh man it's an _N-Sync_ shirt." They laughed and laughed until the tension was gone again, but only for a moment. Kara suddenly felt overwhelmed, her super-senses going into overdrive. It was a lot harder to control when alcohol lowered her cognitive thinking. Without thinking about it she pulled up the collar of the shirt and closed her eyes as she inhaled," Smells like you," she smiled, dizzily.

And that, coupled with the fact that Kara looked just as sexy in _her_ shirt as she did in a wet white bra, broke whatever resolve Lena had left.

She slowly, but confidently, stepped forward to cover the two feet between them and Kara let her close the distance. The shorter girl gently took the other girls hand, still resting at the collar of her shirt and leaned forward. A breath away, but giving Kara time to either step back and blame the whole thing on the alcohol or finally act on whatever (hopefully mutual)... _thing_ they had going on. This unresolved thirst.

Kara didn't hesitate to connect their lips, a wash of wine, lipstick, and longing mingling in the middle.

Lena didn't know how long it took her to pull back to breathe but she dove right back in as soon as she could. The fantasy of being with her best friend didn't even remotely compare to the reality of it. She never thought that Kara could ever, in a million years, reciprocate her feelings. And reciprocate she did.

" _Fuck,_ " Kara quietly gasped when Lena expertly slipped her tongue in. She groaned at the uncharacteristic expletive and Kara came apart and backed the CEO into the bedroom door, her thigh finding traction between her legs.

The blonde drank in the moan she got greedily and Kara gave her a look of reverence before kissing down her pale neck. Something told her she bruised easily and she couldn't wait to test that theory. And Lena...Lena could not believe what she did next.

"Kar, Kar...we have to stop," she breathed raggedly as _oh god_ Kara's _tongue_ was on her _neck_. She pulled Kara up by gently tugging on her hair and kissed her again.

"You're...you're right. We're drunk." Her chest was heaving and her vision was slightly blurry. The mix of booze, never-ending sleep deprivation and the feeling of her _best friends_ tongue running down her neck made her slightly delirious.

"Yeah, yes. And, it's late." Lena could see the switch, Kara trying to be a chivalrous hero and do the right thing, palpable arousal be damned.

"And it's late."

"And I've been waiting months for this so I'd like to do it right and take you on a date before I take you to bed."

"Right. Bed. The one that's 6 feet away." Lena let her eyes wash over the gorgeous picture in front of her and tried her very best not to drag her that last 6 feet,

"My my Kara Danvers, who knew you'd be such a vixen."

"Well, you're not the only one who's been waiting months for this." All of a sudden her bashfulness returned as she giggled," Rao I can't believe this is happening..." she mumbled into her chest.

Lena paused.

"What?"

"What?"

"What did you say?" Even delirious, she knew _that_ phrasewasn't normal.

"I said uh...I said Rao. It's something Supergirl got me saying. A little inside joke between friends." For Kara, it was a pretty good lie, but (though Lena couldn't be sure) she was pretty sure it was still a lie. If not about being Supergirl then mayb-

-her brain short-circuited when Kara chastely kissed her again," I'm gonna go now."

"That's a good idea." The blonde stepped back a bit. Lena followed her to gather her things before they stood by the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Lena's eyes shifted down to Kara's lips where she spotted traces of her own lipstick. She couldn't help herself as she kissed the smudges one more time.

"Tomorrow, boss," Kara whispered, pulling away much too early for Lena's liking before starting down the hall.

Lena watched her go, smiling like a fool to herself. She may not have been any closer to finding out if Kara was Supergirl but she wouldn't call the night a failure by any means.

"So should I speak to Jess about penning our first date into your schedule?" Kara called back. Lena rolled her eyes playfully.

"Goodnight Kara." She closed the door and leaned against it, it was all she could do not to chase the girl down the hall.

No, not a failure at all.

* * *

For their first date Lena planned a dinner with all of their favorite foods, a view of the National City skyline at sunset and dancing under twinkling fairy lights.

For their second date Kara took her on a scavenger hunt at Lena's favorite museum. With Winn's help she created clues that were hard enough to actually stimulate Lena's genius brain and the CEO of course, cracked it and eventually found the prize (two tickets to the regional chess competition that was in Central City a week from that day).

After their third Kara had told the rest of the team that she and Lena had become involved and they all took it better than she expected, which was a welcome relief after all of the doubt from the past. Alex was torn between loving the fact that her sister was also sapphic and the fact that her sister was _yuck_ dating someone. Although she couldn't wait to give the shovel talk to Lena freaking Luthor.

Lena didn't think about her 'experiment' again until the fifth date. She had been so caught up with just being with Kara. The more and more they allowed themselves to...indulge, the closer they got. She didn't think she could get anymore attached to the blonde before they started seeing each other but boy, was she wrong.

It didn't help that things had...started to escalate. Heatedly. Sometimes in _very_ inappropriate places for a CEO and her employee to be getting heated. But the fifth date...

Well, technically it wasn't a date. They were supposed to go to a comedy club but Lena forgot about a fancy charity gala that Lena and every other multi-millionaire in the city was going to. But, they had agreed that Kara should go too as Lena's date. It was a subtle, public announcement. Not many people were entirely perceptive and they didn't flaunt how close they had gotten but they didn't hide it either. It was a good first trial, limited press coverage, no one too slimy.

Lena had worn red, Kara had worn blue and though they spent hundreds of dollars getting their dresses on they looked at each other like they couldn't wait to get them off.

"Lena, good to see you!" A handsome man, with a British accent walked up to them. Immediately, Lena noticed his eyes linger on her date and her own narrowed.

"Michael, hello. Kara this is Michael, head of the U.K. branch of L-Corp."

"Pleasure to meet you, Kara," he said flashing a smile and taking Kara's hand, kissing it tenderly," And what are you doing here at this gala Ms. Kara? Another CEO perhaps if you're running with Lena?"

"Actually she's a reporter but more importantly she's my girlfriend. So I'd take a couple steps back Michael." She said it with a Stepford smile and Michael just grinned back, not at all phased.

"Of course Lena, my apologies. You know I'm just a flirt by nature."

"Which is why I asked nicely."

"Enjoy the champagne ladies, Lena, I'll see you in London next month. Kara, it was a pleasure."

Lena was still glaring when Kara kissed here scowl.

"I'm sorry. He's a great manager he just...he's a player and I didn't like the way he was looking at you. Not to mention the kiss on your hand may as well have come with a PG-13 rating."

"I kinda hate to admit it but the slight possessiveness...kinda really turns me on." Lena smirked,

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmhmm. But you know what does even more?" she whispered, her hand dropping down lower than it should have for where they were.

"The whole time we've been here, you've introduced me as Kara, or Kara Danvers, or Kara the reporter. Not 'my friend', or 'my date.' But just now, you called me your girlfriend." Lena's eyes widened at the realization.

"Kara I-I'm sorry, we should have discussed this just us first. I just-"

The blonde cut her off with a kiss,

"Keep calling me that, Lena Luthor." They were both unable to hide their smiles as they pulled away.

* * *

Not an hour after the gala had ended and they had no problem taking off each others dresses. It was a big night for their relationship. Publicly coming out, becoming _official_ official, and seeing each other _just shy_ of naked at the same time. They had gotten close before, however, up until now they hadn't slept together. Of course, they had thought about it, craved it even, but something always came up. They were both holding back for a reason. Lena, because she wanted to know the whole truth before she took this step and allowed herself to really, truly fall and Kara for the same reason, but because she felt guilty. And in case she accidentally tore the headboard off or something in the throws of passion. She knew she would never hurt Lena but furniture be damned.

"I'm on my period," Lena blurted, very unsexily beneath her. Of course it was a lie but it just sort of...came tumbling out.

"Oh that's...it's okay."

"I'm sorry I- you don't know how much I want this, Kar, I-" the blonde kissed her again, fiercely.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Luthor. I don't need anymore from you than you've already given." Lena felt her eyes start to well up but was able to push back actual tears. God she didn't deserve this beautiful, wonderful woman.

"If you're okay with it, I can still do you." Kara shook her head vehemently.

"No silly, this is a special moment. I can definitely wait." Lena kissed her tenderly. She really was one lucky girl.

"Okay then, we'll wait."

She had to finish this experiment and find conclusive evidence, ASAP.

* * *

A few days later on their sixth date, there was a dangerous alien attacking the city and Kara had to leave in the middle of it due to a family emergency. It took all of Lena's strength to let her go. Not minutes later she was watching Supergirl give a beat down to the flying purple and orange alien, but not without taking a beating herself. The next day, Alex called in sick for Kara, worry evident in her voice.

Kara texted Lena, telling her not to worry or come over and that she'd be back at work tomorrow but still, Lena couldn't help but think that she knew the truth. She knew Kara was just trying to protect her by keeping her secret but they were dating now. She wanted- _needed_ to know the truth if she was going to do this.

But maybe...maybe she was looking at this the wrong way. Maybe she shouldn't try to prove Kara was Supergirl, maybe she should try to prove _Supergirl_ was _Kara._ Sure she had thought a lot about if out right asking Kara was the best option but honestly...she was kinda having fun with the challenge. It was almost a matter of pride at this point what the truth truly was.

So experiment 3 was a go. And Lena told herself, if this last ditch plan didn't work, then she would ask Kara point blank.

For phase one, Lena had asked her girlfriend if she could set up a meeting between her and Supergirl.

"Is everything okay? You're not in danger are you?" Kara asked, frenzied.

"No no, nothing like that, I just want to run a few things by her. I'm working on a new serum that could help neutralize Kryptonite but I need her permission first. I would never try something like that behind her back."

"Lena that's...that's amazing." Kara looked at her awestruck.

"Well, it won't be amazing until it works and she's safe. But, you'll do it? Set up the meeting?"

"Yeah, yes of course, does 8 in your office tomorrow work?"

"That'd be perfect," she agreed," you're more than welcome to be there for the meeting too, if you'd like."

"Oh ummm...I've got a lead to chase tomorrow night, but I'm sure I'll hear all about it."

"Well, if not from me, then from her." Lena was just having fun messing with her now. Blushing Kara was one of her favorites.

"Right yeah so, actually I have to prep for tomorrow so I'd better go now, bye," she kissed her quickly, before hurrying off.

Time to move on to phase two.

* * *

For the meeting, Lena put on one of Kara's favorite outfits of hers. Well, she was pretty sure it was her favorite, because the last time she wore it the blonde couldn't keep her hands to herself _at work_ and she got dragged into a supply closet just so they could make out.

Not that she was complaining.

It was an all black number. A short textured black skirt, and a dangerously low-cut equally tight leather blouse that did wonders for her cleavage. She put a blazer on top of it so she could do her _own_ reveal at just the right moment. She also ordered take out, Thai, specifically.

She heard the familiar _thump_ of Supergirl landing on her balcony and took a deep breathe. It was now or never.

"Supergirl, I'm glad you could make it," Lena greeted the hero as she helped herself in," scotch?" she offered. Kara smiled,

"I really shouldn't drink and fly," she joked. Over the past couple weeks she had noticed how much more of herself Kara was letting her see in both of her persona's, even if she was doing it subconsciously. Supergirls' confidence and came out more than once, when the media was harassing Lena for the nth time about the next 'scandalizing' thing. And in the few times she'd seen her girlfriend in her cape, the usually stoic, no nonsense hero started letting her guard down – smiling and joking just that little bit more. And, just like Kara's eyes wandered, she noticed Supergirl's did too.

"Fair enough. Though, if it were an actual a problem, I'm sure Karl could drive you to..wherever you live. He seems to enjoy Kara well enough."

She gave the smallest of smiles before crossing her arms," ahem, speaking of Kara, she said something about a device that could neutralize Kryptonite?"

"Yes well, I got the idea after my mother tried to kill Edge with the Lexosuit, which as you know, runs on Kryptonite," Kara nodded," I found a prototype she was storing and was going to hand it over to you but then my brain got thinking, and if I could analyze a sample of Kryptonite and break down it's chemical composition, I _might_ be able to figure out how to render it useless against you. Or, at the very least, make it so you don't feel pain with it. Of course if that makes you uncomfortable I will hand it over in a heart beat."

"Ms. Luthor," Kara started, Lena always got a twinge of arousal down her spine when she said her name like that," It sounds like a fantastic idea to me. And, I trust you." The proud gleam in her eyes was 100% her girlfriend.

"Well, in that case..." Lena shrugged off her coat and put on her best salacious smirk. The effect was immediate, Supergirl gasped and her eyes dropped dangerously low when Lena leaned forward, hands at the edge of her desk," We should talk business."

"A-actually I-"

"Please, Supergirl. I want to do this right." She pleaded with her eyes and the Kryptonian was mush. The blonde nodded slowly, swallowing dryly when the CEO bit her lip and said," Good."

She let her voice dip low as she drew out her words, just that little bit.

"So, I thought to put you and your team's mind at ease, I would do the research on your turf, if you'd let me. You could have me _anytime_ you want."

"Uh-huh," Kara breathed, her mind falling into the gutter. If she could bleed, her fingers would be digging dangerously into her palm with how hard she was trying to restrain herself. After _two weeks_ of being Lena's girlfriend and not getting release she was aching for her. All she wanted to do was throw her down on her expensive desk and ravage her.

"And as an added precaution, I thought I could have a chaperon. You wouldn't mind _observing_ me, would you?"

"No not at all." Her voice was barely above a whisper, now.

"Great, I cannot wait. I've just...I've missed working on real science since I took over Catco. It's like...this thing inside me, this animal, that I have to feed or it just, frustrates me to no end and I can't think of anything else. Like an itch I can't scratch. You know that feeling?"

Kara hadn't even realized she was holding her breath until she had to speak again," I...have an idea, yeah."

"Well, it's settled then. We can, _help each other out_." Kara nodded, eyes closed, she needed to get out of there before she-

"I'm so glad you came Supergirl. Well, now that we've landed on something I can finally eat, I've been racking my brain about this all day, haven't had the chance since this morning." For a moment the lust swirling in the hero's eyes was replaced with genuine concern.

"Lena, you have to eat. You're already working god knows how many hours."

"I know, I know. Wow, you almost sound like my girlfriend, you two really do share a lot don't you?" Kara blanched as Lena opened her take-out container.

"That smells amazing," she mumbled.

"Well, you're welcome to have some, if you'd like," the dark-haired girl offered as she started to take a bite.

"No that's okay I-" Kara's eyes widened in sudden realization," LENA NO!" she yelled, thinking too reflexively as she slapped the fork out of her hand. They looked at each other in shock, before Lena smiled slyly.

"HA! I can't believe I finally caught you." Kara blinked.

"I um, _what?_ "

"Y'know, for a second there, I almost thought you wouldn't notice the cilantro... _Kara._ "

"Of course I noticed! You know how badly you're allergic to cila- oh. _OH._ You just called me..."

"Yes, love?" Lena couldn't help but feel smug as she watched the girl sputter. Finally after two years, after all the missed lunch dates and family emergencies and excuses, she finally-

Oh shit, why was Kara crying?

Lena smirk fell straight off and a look of horror replaced it as she watched the Girl of Steel shake in her red boots with silent tears.

"Kara, no baby don't cry," Lena rounded the desk as quickly as she could and took her up in her arms.

"I-I'm sorry Lee, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner I just...I love you _so much_ I can't bare to lose you. You're not just my girlfriend y-you-re my _person_ and I know it took me two years to see that but I- God I didn't want you to hate me for lying for so long but I didn't know how to, and I just, I just, I _just_ -" Lena kissed her cheeks, her forehead, all around her face as she simultaneously wiped away her tears.

"Kara Danvers, you listen to me. I could _never_ hate you. I know you were conflicted and you had the best intentions."

"I _have_ the best intentions. Lena, I promise you. I was just so afraid that my enemies would put you in harms way to get to me, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you. But when we started dating, I knew that I had to be honest with you I just didn't know how to tell you after I had lied to you all this time."

"You did the best you could, I know you would have found a way to tell me on your own. I just got so caught up in the challenge of proving it...I should have just been honest with you too."

"I _knew_ something was up. I told Alex you had been acting a little strangely. How long have you been suspicious?"

"Well, I think in the back of my mind the truth was always there but I didn't really start investigating until you saved me from arsenic poison."

"J'onn did say it was risky that I saved you without my suit but there was no way I was going to- wait, what did _investigating_ entail?" This time it was Lena's turn to blush.

"I...figured it might be easier for you to tell me if you just...slipped up, or I found out on my own. So I tried a couple tactics to prove it. Actually, the first night we kissed I …may have spilled that wine on purpose..." for a split second Lena was afraid she'd be mad before she started laughing.

"You thought I would be wearing the suit didn't you," she nodded," well, I'm definitely not complaining about the alternative."

"Me either, but if I'm being honest," Lena looked her up and down," I _really_ love the suit."

"And I love _you_ Lena Luthor," she said candidly.

"You-"

"I know it's soon to say, but I do love you. It wasn't a hard jump from overwhelming platonic love to romantic."

"I- I love you too," they leaned forward at the same time. This kiss was sweet at first, before it started to get more... _passionate._ Lena pulled the blonde into her, Lena's ass hitting the desk harshly. Kara tugged at the hem of her shirt,

"This outfit, was part of it all too, wasn't it?" she rasped.

"Well, you like it don't you?"

"I like it, because..." Lena lifted her arms so Kara could rid her of it," of how fun it is to take it _off_ of you."

"And, you're not mad I was...scheming? " the CEO asked between pecks.

"As long as you're not mad at me for keeping the truth from you for so long..." Lena threw her head back and groaned when her bra fell off and Kara ravished her breasts.

"I don't know, Supergirl, I think...that you've been, very bad. _I think_ that you might have to make it up to me." Kara hummed on a nipple in response before starting South, nipping at her tensing abs and dragging her skirt down to her ankles so she could step out of it.

"I'll do anything to make it up to you Ms. Luthor," she breathed, pressing hot open-mouthed kisses along the waistband of her lacy black thong, bringing her hands up to Lena's ass.

"It must be hard to beg on your knees in that short skirt," she teased, hardly believing that Supergirl was in her suit, kneeling between Lena's legs and dangerously close to where she needed her most. To where she's needed her for the past two weeks- _years-_ in her office of all places.

Lena felt the air leave her lungs and her stomach drop to the floor at the absolutely _lewd_ way her girlfriend looked up at her as she pulled her thong off. Well _ripped_ off.

"Haven't you heard Ms. Luthor? I'm the Girl of Steel, I can be on my knees all night long if I have to."


End file.
